Tale of the Time-Traveling Reaper
by neverendingZero
Summary: Due to events outside his control, Junior and his two siblings, Daniela and Manny, were thrown back to a time before Megaville's destruction. With no obvious way back home Junior is presented with two options: Save the city from it's fate or let it stay on it's tragic course. The question is which will he choose. Time-Travel fic


A/N: Ha! Finally made a fic on this fandom. I've been reading Bleedman's work since last year so please be gentle with me. So I've been looking for a Grim Tales time-travel fic for awhile, but since I couldn't find one I decided to make one myself. Also I did try to keep the way they talk in the comic in this fic, but I just couldn't do it justice.

I do hope I've kept everyone in character, but if not please let me know so I can make corrections.

Oh right disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm serious...it's kinda sad really.

Update: So tweaked some dialogue to hopefully fit the characters. I also improved the last part. Hopefully it won't seem so rushed now. Anyways hope you enjoy the improvements.

xxx

Prologue: I messed up today

xxx

Across the lightning filled sky of the Land of Death, The former prince of the underworld Grim Jr, or rather know as just Junior makes his way to the Castle of Grim after receiving a summons from his mother. Junior lands himself infront of the entrance to the castle. His red colored wing sheathed themselves nto his back and he walked up to the door.

A black tentacle appeared out of the back of his shoulder with the tip of it morphing into the head of a beast.

 **"So any idea why dear ol' Mom called us over this time?"** The Nergaling spoke to him without moving it's mouth.

"I got a few, one of them being Mom finally giving me that pony I always wanted." Junior joked.

 **"Hah! Now that would be something. Heads up someone's closing on in from behind."** he told him.

Junior turned around and was greeted by a man wearing what looked to be a medeval knight outfit with a helmet that had spikes on the crown that covered his face from the eyes up showing off the rest of his green tinted face. His left gauntlet was covered in spikes, with a spike necklace, and spike covered mace. Surprisingly his cape didn't have spikes.

"Hey Charles, long time no see. Mom tell you about my visit?" Junior replied in a carefree tone.

"Master Junior, it is a pleasure to see you again!" Charles, also known as Lord Pain, said happily patting his former ward on the shoulder. "I apologize Master, but I have been asked to escort you straight to your mother at once. Last time she asked for your presence, you arrived at the castle but didn't show up in the throne room for 3 hours."

The Nergaling let out an annoyed sigh before saying: **"Jeez you take one nap and she never lets you hear the end of it."**

Alright Charles lead the way." Junior told him.

"Of course Master." Lord Pain nodded before opening the doors to the castle.

xxx

As they entered soon as they entered the main hall however they were greeted by the sight of the grim family's youngest members fighting.

"Dammit Dani! Stop turning invisible and fight me seriously already!" The second prince Manny Phantom, in his ghost form, shouted as his twin sister as he floated near the ceiling.

"Please stop embarrassing yourself little brother, what good is all that power you have if I can touch you as easily as this." Daniela Phantom, also in her ghost form, taunted her brother before turning invisible than appearing behind him and with one point of her finger zapped him on his behind.

Junior, The Nergaling, and Charles stared at the two halfas fighting again for the millionth time.

 **"How they haven't tore the castle down yet is a wonder to me."** The Nergaling voiced his thoughts.

"Please Master, proceed to the throne room while I discipline the young masters. Your mother was very specific about you arriving to her without delay." Lord Pain told Junior, who just waved him off.

"Don't worry about it Charles, I'll calm them down and we'll be on our mary way." Junior told him.

"But Master..." Pain tried again but Junior had already headed towards the twins.

"Grrr! What have I told you about calling me LITTLE!" Manny yelled as he swung himself towards Daniela with a fist full of ecto-energy. Daniela than covered herself with an ecto-shield just in time for Manny's fist to collide with it. The room was filled with a bright green light for a few second before...

"Alright that's enough." Junior said as he flew himself up to where they were and with ease, broke through Daniela's shield and caught Manny's fist and held the two 12 year olds apart.

"I swear everytime I visit you two are trying to kill each." Junior scolded as he flew back down and set his little siblings on the floor.

"She started it!" Manny yelled and pointed a finger at his twin.

"Please do show a little more dignity Manny, it's not my fault that your skills pale in comparison to my own." Daniela mocked.

"I'm stronger than you'll ever be you...you...you ugly girl!" Manny fired back.

"How dare you! Take that back!"

All Junior could do was sigh at them as they started to bicker again. Than he gave a small chuckle as he was reminded of all the times he and Minnie argued.

 **"Yeah, but you two weren't always trying to kill each other."**

Junior raised an invisible eyebrow.

 **"Hey I said you weren't 'always' trying to kill each, never said you two didn't try.**

Suddenly he was poked on the shoulder by Lord Pain.

"Please Master we must hurry to the throne room, your mother doesn't like to be kept waiting." Lord Pain told Junior.

"Too late." Was all Junior said as he heard the familiar sound of heels clacking against the marble floor.

Suddenly the doors on the other side of the main hall seem to open on their own as the queen of castle, Mandy, walked through the doorway, causing everyone to go silent.

"Manny. Daniela." Mandy addressed her children with a stare that made them go pale even in their ghost form. "I have told you both many times about using powers in the house, yet you don't seem to hear me. What sort of punishment should I give so that you will understand." She threatened causing the twins to revert back to their human forms.

"We're sorry Mom/Mother." The twins said in an attempt to appease her.

"Back to your studies both of you and when your done go to your rooms." Mandy ordered them. The twins scurried away desperate to not anger their mother anymore than they had.

Junior watched them head off, amused at the scene.

"How you do that so easily will always amaze me Mom."

"It comes with the territory." Mandy said as she turned to Lord Pain, who was already on his knees, and Junior.

"Charles did I not give you explicit instructions to bring Junior to me with no delay." Mandy said giving Pain a sharp look.

"A thousand apologises Mistress! I deserve to be punished for th-" He started to rant before Junior cut him off, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No you don't Charles." Junior said causing Mandy and Pain to give Junior a look. "Look if it was truly Charles' fault I wouldn't say anything, but it was clearly mine. I decided to step in between their fight despite him telling me you wanted to see me immediately, so my bad Charles'. I'm sorry Mom." Junior said sincerely.

Mandy stared at Junior for a minute before letting out a sigh.

"Don't let it happen again Junior." She said before turning around and walking away beckoning Junior to follow her.

"Yes ma'am I promise." Junior said as the Nergaling formed a hand and crossed his fingers behind Junior's back causing Pain to facepalm.

Mandy led Junior past the throne room and led him to the elevator that would take them down to the lab.

"Do you know why I called you here Junior?" Mandy asked as they step into the elevator.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with your plan to conquer the world." Junior guessed as the elevator went down.

 **"Or you've finally given in to our request to have us become a family of figure skaters."** The Nergaling said causing Junior to chuckle. Mandy however didn't look amused, not surprising.

"Ever since you let your pet live with Aku and his spawn, you told me you didn't want to be involved in those plans anymore." She said staring ahead. "Besides I've already sent Minnie and Nergal Jr on a mission I need for that."

This caused Junior and the Nergaling to look at her in suprise. "Minnie?" Junior asked.

" she offered her help and I took her up on it. Why is there a problem?" Mandy said evenly.

"No just suprised is all, Minnie doesn't visit home much." Junior said.

"Like your one to talk, how many times have you come home?" Mandy looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah you have a point. Well at least your letting Minnie spend some quality time with her dad." Junior said returning his stare forward. "So if your not asking me to go after one of your enemies than what do you want."

The elevator doors opened and the mother-son pair stepped into the lab.

"I want to show you something." She said as she headed towards the large computer and clicked a few buttons and the screen showed a layout of the entire underworld and all it's realms. "About 5 days ago an an anomaly showed up on the edge of our border."

Mandy clicked another button this time the screen zoomed on the edge of the border. The picture showed what looked like a glowing tear in the dimension.

"I sent some soldiers to investigate it, however it closed the second they entered it." Mandy explained to Junior. "It appeared again 22 hours ago. I sent another team in, they came back this time and luckily they brought back one of the audio recordings that I keep in our guards." Mandy said holding up what looked like a USB drive.

"Listen to this." She told Junior as she plugged the drive in.

The audio than began to play.

 _"Why the Mistress sent us here to this god forsaken wasteland I'll never know."_ A voice was heard.

 _"Will you quit your complaining already, it hasn't even been a day and I'm already having to listen to your f #/ing whining...again!"_ Another voice said.

 _"F#$ you Rick! You don't have to be such a dick!"_ The first voice said.

 _"Will you both shut up I think I heard something."_ A third voice said.

 _"What? There's nothing here but sand and...what the f*?"_ Rick said.

" _What do you see Rick?"_ The first voice asked.

 _"What the hell is that, is that...the castle?"_

 _"No way this place looks nothing like the Mistress' domain."_

 _"Than how the hell do you explain th-"_

That's when Junior heard it, it sounded like a the sounds elephants make, but mixed with the sound of somebody choking. Than they heard the first casualty.

 _"AHHHHHHGHRRGGL!"_

 _"Jaime! Holy f #$! What is that!"_

 _"George man we got to go! That thing just disintegrated Jaime!"_

 _"Rick! Behind you!"_

Gun shots were heard, but were than cut short as they heard the roar again and the sound of the second casualty.

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _"F #$! Rick! Holy s #t! It got Rick! Oh god oh god oh god! Please don't eat me, please don't! I finally have a good job with decent benefits!"_

 _"AHHHHHHH!"_

Before the recording ended they the roar one more time then the recording cut out.

"Well that was something." Junior commented.

" **That...is going to give me nightmares for years to come."** The Nergaling commented.

"Do you see why I called you." His mother told him.

 **"To give us goosebumps"** The Nergaling said, but was ignored.

"Not really, I mean I get you want me to check out what's on the other side of the rift, but I don't get why." Junior said before a thought clicked in his head " Unless you realize this thing is attempting to lure people in. I mean you found one of the USB drives completely unharmed and not the other's, which means it's trying to tempt you it wants your attention. You want to know why don't you?"

"Correct Junior, so will you do it or not?" Mandy said tapping her foot impatiently.

"You know I will Mom." Junior said.

"Good, will your usual fee do?" Mandy asked.

"Mom when will you realize I'd never charge you."

"You.." Mandy started before Junior finished her sentence.

"Always get what you pay for, yes Mom you say it everytime you ask for my help."

"Am I wrong?"

"No, but...nevermind. I guess wouldn't mind something in exchange for my services." Junior said putting his finger on his chin.

"What?"

"A hug." Junior said with his arms out.

This caused every single servant and scientist to turn and stare at them. Frighten that they were about to witness Mandy vaporizing her first born. She than turned away from him and walked away.

"Okay I'll collect my payment when I get back." Junior shouted as she entered the elevator and left.

"Why you must always poke the bear boy, I'll never know." A familiar voice came from behind him. Junior turned around to be face to face with his father: The Grim Reaper.

"Dad!" Junior said as he gave the tall skeleton a hug.

"Ah Junior how are you me boy?" Grim greeted his son and returned his hug. After they separated Grim wrapped his arm around Junior's shoulder and led him to the elevator. "My you have grown a lot, I swear the last time I saw you, you were barely pass my kneecaps." Grim said as they exited the elevator.

"Dad you saw me 2 weeks ago." Junior pointed out.

"I know but it's so hard to imagine you being so grown." Grim said as he wiped a tear out of his eye socket.

Junior just patted his dad on his shoulder. While the rest of the grim children always wanted to meet their biological father, not that Junior blame them mind you, Junior had no problem with never meeting his. To Junior, Grim would always be his dad and he would always be his son.

"Look Dad as much as I would like to hang out with you. I still have a job to do and you know me I'm a bounty hunter of my word." Junior said to Grim who was beginning to talk about a nice new mini golf course that just recently opened at the city of aku that they should visit.

"Ah I see, yes your mother wouldn't like that I've kept you from completing one of her tasks. We shall catch up at another time." Grim said said before patting Junior's shoulder a second time before departing back to his office.

Junior gave a small smile before heading off to investigate the rift.

xxx

Upon his arrival Junior notice the rift was a lot larger than what he had seen on the monitor.

"Did it grow while I was heading here?" Junior asked himself.

 **"You know I think maybe we should go back, maybe help Mom with her plans to conquer the world."** The Nergaling said.

"Oh come on, this doesn't seem so bad." Junior told it.

 **"Yeah you say that now, but wait till we're abducted by tree people and used for a sacrificial offering to the god of rain."**

Right as soon as Junior was about to enter the rift he heard the sound of two pairs of feet hit the ground behind him. Turning around Junior saw that no one was there, until he noticed a small pebble that moved by itself.

"Daniela, Manny get out here." Junior said crossing his arms over his chest.

A second past before Manny and Daniela made themselves viable.

"How did you know it was us." Manny said frustrated they were caught so quickly.

"Please Manny I've fought enough ghost to pick up on their scent, plus you two weren't exactly being subtle."

"Please brother let us explain." Daniela said as she held her fan away from her face.

"Let me guess: your hoping that by helping me solve this case, that'll you'll no longer be in trouble with Mom. You seem to forget I was your age once" Junior said and by the look on their faces it seems he nailed it on the head. "Guys look I know you want to help, but last time you two tagged along you both got kidnapped. Sorry but you're have go home." Junior said putting his foot down. Manny and Daniela looked dejected, but Junior hoped he'd gotten through to them.

"Fine! We'll go back." Manny said as he began to float again. Than...he took off towards the rift as fast as he could catching both Junior and Daniela off guard.

"Not!" Manny yelled as he disappeared into the rift with Daniela following after him.

"Manny you moron! Wait for me!" She yelled after him as she disappeared as well.

 **"You know somehow I think we were asking for that."**

"Shit!" Junior yelled as he jumped in as soon as the portal was about to closed. Trapping all three inside.

"Woah!" Junior yelled as he felt his feet hit sand. Looking around him Junior noticed the twins who were a couple feet away from him.

"Dammit you two! I told you guys to go back!" Junior yelled at them. However after seeing that they didn't notice him, he looked to what had their attention. As he saw what they were looking at, Junior thought his eyes were playing tricks on him.

Infront of him was castle grimskull. Or at least it looked like it. The giant skull under the castle was rusted and destroyed, not mention almost completely submerged into the sand. The castle on top of it barely looked like a castle anymore, it was almost completely broken down due to neglect.

Junior remembered on the recording his mom had shown one of the voices said something about the castle.

However before Junior could continue his thoughts, Manny and Daniela began to fly up to it. As quickly as he could, he grabbed the twins by their collars and pulled them back.

"Hey!" They both shouted at him in irritation.

"Oh no you don't, I'm going to open up a portal back to the castle and you two are staying with me so I can keep an eye on you. When we get back you two are going to be in so much trouble." Junior said still a bit miffed at them.

Both of them started to pout but Junior just ignored it and formed a scythe in his hands. He than swung it down attempting to sever the wall between this place and his mother's domain.

However nothing happened.

"Huh?" Junior said as he swung again. Still nothing happened. "What the hell?"

"Problem Brother?" Daniela asked holding her fan up.

Junior was silent for a second, before speaking up.

"Alright you two change plan, looks like getting out of here is gonna be a bit difficult. I want you two to stay in front of me while we search for a way out got it?" Junior said as the twins nodded.

They than began to look around anf started notice other strange things as well, broken statues of Mandy, some of the royal guards skulls were lying about, but they looked they were over centuries old.

'The rift probably sent us to the future. Hmm it seems even Mom doesn't make it to the end huh. Oh she'll just love this.' Junior thought as he observed the area, looking at a giant piece of sheet metal that was sticking out of the sandy ground. He made sure that the twins were infront of him the whole time.

xxx

Daniela and Manny were dragging their feet most of the time, well Manny was Daniela was walking with a bit more grace. Or well trying to at least with all this sand about. They were both a little upset that they couldn't explore on their own. They're brother should trust them more.

'I guess it didn't help that Manny rushed in here even though he was told otherwise.' Daniela thought silently glaring at her twin, who was completely ignoring her as he was fascinated by everything he was seeing. Though she did follow after him when she could've headed back on her own, but well she couldn't just leave her idiot brother her on his own could she? No of course not. Her thought process stopped however, when a voice invaded her thoughts.

'Help me' The voice sounded dry and cracked, as though whoever owned it had been denied water for a long time.

'Help me Daniela.' It repeated this time uttering her name as well.

"H-how do you know my name?" Daniela asked a little fearful.

That's when her world went dark.

"Ahh!" She screamed as her surroundings faded into complete utter darkness.

"Brother! Manny! Where are you!" Daniela screamed hoping someone could hear her. She started to look around hoping to see anybody, but no one appeared.

Daniela than heard the voice again however it sounded different this time.

"Daniela please help me!" The voice begged, however it no longer sounded like before this time it sounded almost familiar.

"Junior?" Daniela said wondering why her brother needed help when he was fine not a second ago. Suddenly a light shined down through the darkness Illuminating a certain spot a bit away from where she was currently standing. She squinted a bit to get a better look when she gasped at the sight.

"Oh no! Junior!" She yelled when confronted with the sight of her older brother on his knees with chains wrapped around his wrist, ankles, and neck.

She than was about to fly off speed at top to her brother's aid when something grabbed her ankle. When Daniela looked to see who was grabbing her ankle she couldn't see it. It was like the air was grabbing her. She started to shoot ecto-blasts at the area that had a hold on her. The hold seemed to loosen only slightly, but that was all she needed to slip away and hurry to Junior.

"Hold on brother I'm coming!" She yelled as she flew like a jet towards him. When she reached him she started to pull on the chains, using her power augmentation ability to enhance her strength. The chains wouldn't budge however, it was like they were stuck in place. However they wouldn't move no matter how hard she tried.

"Brother I need your help if we are going to free you!" She told him. Junior raised his head to look at her before giving her a smile that caused her to blush. Than...

He grabbed her by the throat.

"Brother! What are you doing!" She yelled as he grabbed her left arm and opened his mouth. His eyes and mouth began to flicker and glow white. That was when she notice him raising her arm. At first she thought he was about to bite it off, but when he didn't move his head towards her she relaxed a bit. She wasn't expecting the two things that happened next however.

Her arm exploding into mist.

And his roar.

xxx

Junior was busy looking around the area hoping to spot a clue of sorts of how to get home. He wasn't expecting for Daniela to start screaming her head off.

"Brother! Manny! Where are you!" She screamed.

Junior and Manny looked at Daniela hoping to see what she was screaming about. They didn't see anything though, only their sister screaming for help and waving her arms around frantically. Junior got down on a knee to see what was wrong.

"Daniela what's wrong!" Junior asked, worried and not understanding what was wrong with her.

"Calm on Dani! There's nothing there stop yelling!" Manny told her hoping she would stop screaming.

She suddenly stopped yelling and tilted her head as though she was hearing something.

"Dani?"

"Junior?"

"No it's me, Manny."

Suddenly her head jerked to the side and a look of horror spread across her face.

"Oh no! Junior!" She yelled before attempting to take off, but before she could Junior grabbed her by the ankle.

"Oh no you don't!" Junior said holding her leg with a vice grip. "Daniela listen to me. I don't know what you're seeing but it isn't real. Snap out of it."

She turned around and looked at him. At first Junior thought he had gotten through to her, but than she shot at his hand with an ecto-blast. It startled him enough to loosen his grip on her leg, which was enough for her to slip through and take off.

"Dammit! Manny come on!" Junior yelled to his younger brother and they both took off following Daniela.

They followed her over a good sized sand mound. When Junior and Manny crossed over it they got a good look at what the young princess was heading to.

It was a skeleton, a very old and withered looking skeleton. It's bones were discolored, a pale yellow color like someone who didn't brush their teeth, and it had tattered pieces of fabric on it, but due to wear and tear you couldn't tell what it was. It was also wrapped up in chains, the weird part was the chains looked brand new and strong.

"Shit! Daniela stop!" Junior yelled while rushing down to her with Manny hot on his heels.

Daniela began to tug on the chains trying to pull them off. The skeleton looked at her and seemed to...smile.

Than it grabbed her.

Junior was about to pick up the pace when he heard it.

The roar. The same roar he had heard from the audio recording. However the energy this thing was releasing was something he had never felt before. It felt old and primordial. As quick as he could Junior grabbed Manny and held him in place.

"What are you doing! Let go! We have to save her!" Manny yelled at his older brother. Squirming in his grasp.

"I know Manny, but I want you to stay here!" Junior told him.

"But!"

"No buts Manny! Stay here and don't move! I'll grab Daniela, but when I grab her I want you to book it back to the castle as fast as you can do you understand!?" Junior instructedhim.

Manny wanted to object, but the look in his brother's eyes told him not to argue and he gave a small nod.

"Let's go!" Junior yelled to his Nergaling partner.

 **"On it!"**

Junior turned back to the Daniela and the skeleton. Junior's eyes widened at seeing Daniela's arm slowly turn to mist and enter the skeleton's mouth. This was bad Junior could feel not only her life begin to fade, but also her very existence. If it wasn't for the fact he was a Reaper, he would've forgotten Daniela even had a left arm.

With as much power as his legs could use Junior launched himself at them. Pulling his fist back he slammed it as hard as he could into the skeleton's face and watched it fly back as far as the chains allowed.

'For such a frail looking guy, I feel like I just punch granite.' Junior thought as he shook the fist he hit it with.

 **"Your telling me yeow!"** The Nergaling said as it shuttered in pain.

Junior picked up Daniela, who passed out from shock, and was about to signal Manny to run when Junior saw the skeleton get up with unatural speed unfit for it's size.

'It recovered that quickly!' As fast as he could, Junior tossed Daniela straight at Manny, who caught her, hoping he see that as the signal.

Before Junior could even turn around the skeleton was on him, grabbing him by the throat as it roared. Attempting to do the same thing it did to Daniela to him. However when nothing happened it cocked it's head to the side in confusion.

Junior took it as a chance as began to punch it in the face repeatedly. It face snapped to the side, but this time it didn't let go of it's prey. instead it slammed Junior down to the sandy floor.

Junior had to use all of his strength to push himself up. He than attempted to punch the skeleton in it's ribcage, but it caught his fist and backhanded him causing green blood to fly all over the place. Some of it hit the chains, causing them to give off the sound of a large door being opened before they fell of the skeleton and to the ground.

Junior looked up at the skeleton as it stared at it's wrist, before looking back at him and gave off a very disturbing smile.

 **"We're screwed."** Nergaling said all covered in bruises.

It lifted it's hand before what looked like black flames engulfed it. Before it could strike Junior an ecto-blast hit it in the face causing both of them to look at the source.

"Take that! Nobody hurts my family!" Manny yelled as he repeatedly fired at the skeleton, Daniela behind him still passed out.

Junior, using this opportunity, nailed the creature with an uppercut. Sending it into the air. Junior than ran back to them.

"Manny what are you doing! That was the signal!" Junior yelled at him.

"Hey! I just saved your life, the least you could say is thank you!" Manny yelled back.

Junior sighed before checking on Daniela. She was still unconscious, but was now breathing heavy and beginning to sweat.

"These are signs of a fever. Shit! We need to get out of here! I still can't make scythe portals!" Junior said as he tried to think.

Than he heard it. Junior didn't have to turn around to know the damn skeleton had gotten back up.

Turning around Junior saw that it was staring at them, but made no move towards them. It than lifted it's head to the air and let out it's loudest roar yet.

"Aghhh!" Junior and Manny yelled as they covered their ears.

Junior looked back at where the skeleton was only to see that in it's place was a bright light that was getting bigger and engulfing everything in it's path.

"MOVE!" Junior yelled at a Manny as he swooped down to pick up Daniela.

The boys both took off as fast they could. However Junior could see the light catching up and Manny was lagging behind. Landing infront of the ruined castle grimskull, Junior put Daniela into Manny's arms.

"Manny you've got to go! Take Daniela and run!" Junior said as he turned towards the light.

"B-but! What about you!?" Manny yelled.

"Manny you gotta go! I don't know how but I'll slow it down enough to let you out run it! But you gotta go now!" Junior told him.

Manny was in tears at this point. He shook his head. "No way! No way! No way! No- umph!" Manny yelled before Junior cut him off by separating a bit of his symbiote to keep Daniela attached to Manny's chest. Then Junior grabbed him by his shoulder and threw Manny as far as he could the oppsite direction, hoping he would begin flying mid-air.

"Sorry Manny." Junior said as he watched him fly outta his view before turning towards the light that was nearly upon him.

 **"You know l don't want to say I told you so, seeing as we're about to die and all but...I F#$/ING TOLD YOU SO!"** The Nergaling said before twisting itself into a giant scythe.

"No you said we'd be sacrificed by tree-people, this is clearly not that." Junior joked.

 **"Eh details."**

Junior gave a soft chuckle before gathering all his strength and swung the scythe at the light, firing off a green light of pure energy that contained every ounce of his power.

Junior had hoped it would slow down the light, however it didn't. It did do something he wasn't expecting however.

His energy wave smashed against the light and then they seemed to merge turning the bright white light into a bright green light. Junior hit his knees unable to believe he failed.

"I couldn't do it, I'm sorry you two." Junior said as the light engulfed him.

xxx

Manny zoomed through the sky praying he could out run the light. Junior was right, he needed to get Dani out of here. He could mourn his brother later. Manny tried to out run it, he truly did. However no matter how fast he flew light caught up to him.

"Junior, I'm sorry I couldn't save her." Manny cried as he hugged his sister tightly to his body as the green light engulfed them.

xxx

 **"...k...p"**

"Ughh."

 **"J..ior...ake..up"**

"Uhhh."

 **"Junior wake up!"**

"What?"

Junior's eyes snapped opened and he was greeted by the sight of the Nergaling staring at him.

 **"Dude would you mind explaining how the hell we made it out alive?"**

"If I knew I'd tell you." Junior said, groaning as he stood up. Junior than heard two groans from behind him. Turning Junior saw the bodies of Daniela and Manny lying on the pavement both still in ghost form.

"Dani! Manny!" Junior yelled running to them and relieved they were still breathing. Both were unconscious, Manny was okay, but Daniela still looked like she had a fever and her left arm was gone from the elbow down. Junior than noticed her stump had a grey like skin that stood out from her green skin, and it looked like it was growing.

"What the hell?"

Picking them up, Junior exited the alley to get a better idea of where they were. He was not ready for what he saw. The sky was blue, letting him know he was no longer in the underworld, there were tall buildings surrounding them and a whole bunch of...humans?

"What the."

Junior eyes went wide when he saw a building. It was a normal plain looking building. Junior, however had seen it before. When the horror hand had shown Mimi's worst nightmare, he had seen that exact building except it was destroyed and ruined.

Junior now had an idea of where they were.

Megaville.

What had his father called this place again. Oh yeah.

The city of heroes.

"Crap."

xxx

A/N: Why do I always have to choose the more complicated fandoms to do fics for. First Fate now Grim Tales/PPGD. I guess I just enjoy embarrassing myself.

So like I say in my other fic top A/Ns are for the stories progression and it's status (and possibly other stories as well.)

This chapter was actually supposed to go a lot differently. Yeah at first Daniela and Manny were supposed to die, but I didn't do it because A.) I didn't have the heart and B.) I had no idea what that would give to the story other than making Junior very angsty. Then I thought about cutting them out completely, but I decided against that. So yeah that happened.

So I would also like to point out there are no OCs in this story.

Hopefully I can make this story one people don't mind revisiting from time to time.

Read, Review, and don't be afraid to PM me if you have any questions.

seeya


End file.
